Unlike Anything Else
by Ljiljana
Summary: Sequel to Unlike Dancing. Naruto was supposed to tell Sakura he had a change of heart, only he couldn’t. So let's see what happened when he saw Sasuke again, huh?


**Rating:** I'll go with MA for this one.

**Genre**: There's some angst and then there's some smut, not that any of that is genre.

**Summary:** Naruto was supposed to tell Sakura he had change of heart, only he couldn't. So let us see what happens when he saw Sasuke again, huh?

**Warnings**: Alright, maybe I'm still a bit off in all this, but it feels slightly weird to be warning you about het. I have to, though, because I'm a slash yaoi writer – we have a tiny little bit of insignificant het sex in this one! Beware! :D

* * *

**Unlike Anything Else**

There had to be some things considered worse than guilt, Naruto had been thinking for weeks, though it didn't change anything. There just _had_ to be – something strong enough, something horrible enough to take his mind off what had happened in the dark alley behind the strip bar.

He could think of a few, of course, like very bad diseases. But, he could hardly go and catch AIDS just so he could feel better. Besides, he was supposed to make it up to Sakura, not puke all over her.

* * * *

He should have told her. He wanted to tell her, but she was smiling when he arrived at her home, dazzlingly happy because she had finally found the wedding dress she wanted, and he _couldn't_. The words just didn't want to leave his mouth, so instead Naruto curled up on the couch and placed his head in Sakura's lap, and wished he was dead or at the very least a girl so he can cry his heart out.

Sakura was confused and worried, but she held him until the urge to sob uncontrollably passed. Naruto was grateful, and determined he would never again do a thing like that, that he would make her the happiest woman in the world, because she deserved it.

Only, it was not that easy.

The guilt was clawing at his insides every time Naruto would even look at Sakura, and something entirely else was clawing both his insides and his brain, hot and sweet and _forbidden_, every time he was alone. The simple kissing really shouldn't have left him dry and frantic, but it did. At the most oddest of times and places, the taste that Sasuke had left in his mouth would come back with the force of a bullet train, and Naruto was helpless, completely lost for the world until it went away.

Sometimes, though, it wouldn't leave and he would fall asleep in that haze of desire and wake up uncomfortably hard, feeling guilty and ashamed about it, but still very much in need of that touch, that mouth.

After skipping his lunch once, it had occurred to him that hunger must be worse than guilt. His stomach was growling loudly, so Naruto forgot for a couple of minutes there to feel guilty. But, when he tried not to eat at all, by the end of the day all he could think was that hunger for food was eerily similar to the hunger for kissing Sasuke. And after two and a half days of smelling delicious fresh bread in the bakery, disturbing and worrying as it was, Naruto would still have taken a couple of minutes behind the strip bar with Sasuke instead of the meal, if somebody had offered.

No one did, and besides, Naruto was crazy and he probably had a high fever as well, no matter what the thermometer had to say about it.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen; he didn't come to the bakery at all since that evening. Naruto was worried and ashamed, and also desperately sad about it. The blond cop girl was everywhere to compensate for it and reminded Naruto with a very stern look that he had done something very, very naughty – even if she didn't know exactly _what_, hopefully.

It was not surprising at all that Kiba was the one who made things worse, because Kiba was not a very sensitive person – unless you are a big white dog or Neji's sister.

They met at Naruto's home and were hanging out in his room, Naruto at the desk trolling on the internet disinterestedly and Kiba lolling on his bed. That was until he sat up and grinned at Naruto, his left foot jiggling up and down over his right knee

"Friday," he said in a kind of eager and breathless way that made Naruto want to find some religious artifact to kiss and worship, praying to be spared.

"What?" He asked anyway, because spending time with Kiba on Friday night might mean drinks, and alcohol _might_ mean forgetting.

"Your bachelor party, what else?" Naruto gaped a bit, even though he knew it was something Kiba had looked forward to organizing for months. Does he mean _this_ Friday? Surely that was a bit too soon? "I have a surprise for you. You're going to like it,"

Blinking a bit at the memory of a brief of pink neon lighting and voluptuous curves, Naruto had the impression he knew what the surprise might be. He asked carefully, "Is Sakura going to like it?"

Kiba grinned at him - a big, feral grin showing a set of teeth his dog would kill for, and told him a tiny bit mockingly, "Well, I know how afraid you are of her, so I asked. She approved."

So, alright, maybe not the strip bar. What then?

"I can't imagine you'd come up with something she would approve of," Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, well, she gave me a list of rules." Kiba was still grinning, as if he had won a prize, and he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "No touching. If you want to leave a tip, you have to do it through somebody else and Shikamaru can't drink, so he can make sure the first two rules won't be broken and also because he will be driving."

So, it was the strip bar after all. Naruto wanted to groan, and complain and erase the tiny bit of hope that had awakened in his chest that, perhaps, he could ask about Sasuke - if Itachi was there and if he was feeling charitable. Naruto just nodded and hoped Kiba would stop talking and leave him be.

Kiba had good instincts, so he did, like always, the complete opposite from what Naruto wanted him to do. He adjusted himself in the chair across from Naruto's desk and said thoughtfully, "I heard somewhere that the Uchiha creep is the owner."

Naruto felt his fists curl at Kiba's familiar 'endearment' for Sasuke. "It's ridiculous, of course. If he owned a strip club, he would at least buy a car, instead of using the bus every day."

"It's Itachi's." Naruto told him, his jaw strangely clenched.

"Oh," Kiba answered. "Do you think he'll give us a discount if we tell him we were in the same class with his little brother in high school?"

Naruto was angry. He had no right to be, Kiba was always like this, he had always hated Sasuke for some reason Naruto could not fathom nor did he bother trying. It was none of his business, anyway, but he couldn't help it. Just talking about Sasuke was too much; talking about him like this was unbearable.

"I don't know," he snapped, rising from the chair. "But if you ask for a discount, I suggest you don't tell Itachi that you have yet to call his little brother anything but a creep. He probably wouldn't like that."

Kiba was frowning, confused and probably mad, but Naruto did not care right then. He headed out the door and down the stairs to the entrance. He needed to get some fresh air and find something to kick, _twice_.

***

Friday came all too soon, especially considering that it seemed like months what with all Naruto's glancing at the clock. He had no reason to think he would be able to find out something about Sasuke – and in fact, if he had really wanted, he could have found someone who at least knew if Sasuke was alive and well. But that would be like . . . . It wasn't Naruto's idea to go to that place, so it wasn't his fault if he met someone there. It would be an accident, and there was no point in feeling guilty over something like that.

They entered through the front door, which looked like ordinary bar door and nothing else. The group was laughing – well, mostly Kiba, though the others were cheerful enough as well, but Naruto had knots in his stomach, and water in his knees so he was uncharacteristically quiet.

Several jokes were directed at his nervousness, and they included Sakura's name as well, but Naruto couldn't make himself fake any hurt feelings. He was too busy looking around.

There weren't many people inside. That was not odd in a small town like this one – and those who were sitting at the tables lit brightly enough for Naruto to see their faces were all strangers. Not that it made any difference to him.

He couldn't see Itachi anywhere, and as mortified as he was when he admitted to himself that he was looking, he also couldn't see Sasuke. Well, maybe it was all for the better.

A bit more relaxed, Naruto joined the group at the table that was right under the stage. The dancers were up there, in shiny, disgustingly miniscule clothing. There was nothing sexy or exotic about them that Naruto could see, but Kiba was drooling a little. Lee was so red it was like he was thirteen years old and had just seen his first bit of forbidden flesh. Even Neji was oddly flushed.

The idiotic red-haired waitress was also half naked. Naruto couldn't help but look to see if she was any wearing panties under the very short skirt, but it did nothing special for him. He ordered the strongest drink he could think of, hoping no one would notice he was planning to drink so that he couldn't do anything uninhibited, and not the other way around.

Shikamaru was giving him odd looks, but there was nothing new about that, so Naruto ignored him to the best of his ability. Half an hour later, he was much more in the mood to have some fun. Lee's enthusiasm was contagious and after three drinks, girls looked much better, almost passable. After another three drinks, the waitress was nowhere in sight so that they could order another round. When it became clear no one else has any intention of peeling themselves away from the table, too caught up in the excellent view, Naruto stood up.

And wished he hadn't. Or that he had done it earlier, whatever.

Sasuke was there. He was behind the bar, looking up at the stage with a bored and irritable expression, self-important and beautiful, like a misplaced blue-blooded scion.

Inhaling deeply, Naruto went to him, ignoring firmly the big red 'Danger' sign that was flashing through his mind.

When he was just a couple of steps away, Sasuke shifted his gaze from the stage to Naruto. He didn't look surprised to see him; that much was clear. Naruto crossed the last couple of steps in some kind of a bluish haze, which might have been from the stage lights or the alcohol or both, Naruto wasn't sure and didn't much care.

He stopped next to the bar, wishing unreasonably that Sasuke's eyes were brighter, because he surely wouldn't get lost in them if they weren't so black and magnetic and intense. He also wished Sasuke would never stop looking at him, and at least that was going well for now.

Then, there was an arm draped over his shoulder, and Naruto growled, annoyed at the contact. Sasuke titled his head to look over Naruto's shoulder at whoever was manhandling him.

"We found her!" Kiba bellowed into his face, and Naruto decided that if he had some kind of sedative, it would have ended up in Kiba's drink that night. As he didn't have anything like that, Naruto was satisfied with just giving him a nasty, pregnant glare.

He didn't have the time to actually answer before Kiba saw, and then recognized, Sasuke. He tried to get nearer to Naruto so his yelling wouldn't be overheard, and Naruto could smell his breath from the closeness he had never in his life wanted. There was no doubt Kiba had been drinking before they met tonight. He couldn't have gotten this drunk in the short time they had been here.

"Is that Sasuke-creep?" Kiba bellowed again, right into Naruto's ear. This time, Naruto couldn't care less if he was drunk and in need for a support. He removed his arm from where it had circled automatically to keep Kiba from falling on him, and stepped to the side.

Kiba didn't fell; he just swayed at the loss of support. He blinked at Naruto, and then at Sasuke, who was glaring at both of them with maniacal intensity. Naruto repressed the shiver as much as he could.

Kiba yelled over the counter, "Hey, Sasuke! What're you doing?"

Sasuke's only answer was the little tug of his lips did, forming a sneer. His eyes found Naruto's again, though, and there was no doubt about for whom the message was meant.

Kiba leaned heavily on the counter to shout in Sasuke's direction, apparently not very concerned or even aware that he had never received an answer. "It's Naruto's bachelor party! You should have a drink with us!"

The little sneer turned into a big, ugly sneer.

"No." Sasuke said and it was nice, too nice, to hear his voice. Naruto thought he might be shaking, but he couldn't concentrate enough to check. Having Sasuke at their table sounded much better than it should have, so Naruto found himself giving the bastard a pleading look.

"That's not nice." Kiba complained with a whine that assured Naruto he was still hoping for a free drink. "Aren't you two friends? You're going to jinx him! And then . . . and then, Sakura won't marry him and he will . . . cry and cry!"

Kiba's words and the slow slurring of his speech had Sasuke grimacing.

_Well, I wouldn't cry that much_, Naruto thought and recognized the flicker that blew over Sasuke's face when their eyes met. _He'll come with us just so I don't think he wants me to not get married._ _Bastard._

Sasuke stepped around the counter and Kiba grinned one of his biggest grins and led the way back to the table where the red haired girl was now taking orders and laughing at something Neji had said, though Naruto couldn't imagine him saying anything funny at all. Sasuke gave her a nod that could have meant a number of things, but she seemed to understand perfectly and moved off.

Kiba pulled a chair from some empty table to the one they were sitting at, motioning for Sasuke to sit. Sasuke sat down without complaint, and Naruto realized Kiba had innocently placed the chair between Lee's and his own.

Which made the fact Sasuke wasn't complaining a bit odd, as Lee was in the middle of singing and waving his arms around. Trying to avoid being hit, Sasuke ended up sitting much closer to Naruto than it seemed appropriate. Through the haze of smoke and lights, a warm elbow brushing his own having gone unnoticed, Naruto realized that no one would even think it was unusual.

It almost made him smile, only if he did smile, he might have gotten sick.

People were talking, asking Sasuke nonsensical questions he was answering in grunts, hums and monosyllables. Naruto couldn't understand a word of it. He could hear it, yes, because even those small fragments of Sasuke's voice had a dizzying effect on him, but he could not concentrate on the meaning. Sasuke was warm and close and Naruto wanted to move, lean into him but he was not allowed to do that, so he tried his best to look at the opposite side of the table.

The waitress brought their drinks, and Sasuke shifted to allow her to come closer. The elbow that was brushing Naruto's until then slid down a bit, scraping his thigh, and Naruto let out a long, mindless hiss, feeling every inch of his erection against the harsh material of his pants.

It took him a second or two to hone in on the awkward silence, and when he lifted his head, almost everyone was staring at him. Naruto blinked slowly, confused, and wondered what exactly he should say to nullify it.

Sasuke, still too close and too warm on his right, said, "If you are going to be sick, use the toilet."

When Naruto pushed his chair away from the table, wishing he could think up simple solutions like _'escape, now'_, the high-pitched screeching was loud enough to make everyone at the table shudder. Not bothering to apologize, he turned and fled into the opposite direction, wondering where the toilet was and whether it was too much to hope for there to be running water and an unclogged sink.

Once away from Sasuke, Naruto's brain started functioning more normally again – for the most part - so he had no real problems finding the toilet; he opened only two doors before realizing the one he needed had big black letters that spelled 'men' on them. He turned the water on, not daring to look up at his own reflection, and splashed generous amounts of it over his face, until his hair and shirt were both drenched.

It made him feel cold and shocked that he had as much control over this as a one-year-old baby over its bladder, and a bit sad because it was quite clear that when he got back to the table, Sasuke wouldn't be there any longer. It took all the will Naruto had not to rush back right then.

A couple of people – one of them so drunk it was a real miracle he could even stagger vertically – came in and out before Naruto decided he had used enough water and getting his pants wet wouldn't help the situation at all. He dried his hands under the electric dryer, rubbing them together carefully, so intent on it that he found himself zoning out. He turned and made his way a bit unsteadily through the door back into the smoke and sweat and cheap perfume.

Shikamaru met him before he'd gone ten steps.

"Hey, I was just checking if you're alright."

Naruto, who wasn't feeling _that_ much better, glared at him.

"I could have drowned by now."

Shikamaru gave him his slow, lazy smile and raised one eyebrow.

"You didn't look all that sick to me." He drawled out. "You didn't even look like you could come _close _to needing the toilet for that before Sasuke sat a bit too close to you. Do you have something to tell me, maybe?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "I need more alcohol. A lot more."

Shikamaru's smile faded and he glanced back at the assembled group.

"We can switch seats, if you . . ."

"No!" Naruto said, forcefully. Shikamaru simply nodded, as if he understood perfectly. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't but Naruto really needed another drink, so he led the way back. Even though Lee had calmed down, Sasuke hadn't bothered to unglue his chair from Naruto's. Kiba was watching the stage where the new performance was starting, Lee was watching the bottom of his glass while humming to himself quietly and Neji was watching Naruto. He was not stupid or oblivious enough to miss these kinds of things. Naruto just flashed him a grin and sat down albeit a little too heavily.

"What did I miss?" He asked, loud enough for even Kiba to turn, and yell back.

"The cowboy girl! In hot pants!"

"Awww," Naruto said, adding just a tiny bit of sarcasm in his voice. "What a waste!"

Kiba turned completely around to look at him, his eyes narrowed and considering. Then, he reached down into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Naruto recognized it; it was Sakura's rules. Why Kiba had kept it was not the pressing question because it was more than likely so he had wanted to show it to everyone when it became 'mock Naruto time'. Naruto wanted to know what he was doing with it now and he rolled his eyes at his friend, waiting.

Kiba pulled a box of matches from the center of the table and lit the paper on fire directly over the ashtray.

"There," He said with satisfaction. "Now have some fun."

If Kiba knew that on the top of Naruto's list of fun things to do right then was to move over and climb onto Sasuke's lap, he probably wouldn't have said that. As Kiba didn't know, he was waving his hand around the club to indicate how fun could be found all over the place, if you only had the courage to look.

Sasuke shifted in his chair and almost leaned into Naruto's shoulder to ask, "What was on the paper?"

The affect of his effort to make the inquiry private made Naruto's ears hot and his toes curl from the wave of lust that had shot through his veins and down his spine. He cleared his voice and leaned a bit into Sasuke himself so he could whisper, "Sakura's 'rules' for this evening."

Naruto could see the small smirk out of the corner of his eye. He didn't dare to look directly at Sasuke. What he did know was that instead of moving away, Sasuke's response came from even closer proximity, almost in his ear. "Huh."

What Naruto wanted, to reach out and touch him in the way that would fill the void in his chest and make sure he wouldn't go away, was inappropriate at best. So, he grabbed his half full tumbler and took a large mouthful. The Vodka was bitter and hot down his throat, and when he put the glass back on the table, Sasuke was not leaning in his direction any longer.

"So?" Kiba asked in his loud and obnoxious way.

Naruto blinked at him. Was he supposed to say something?

"You're free now; no one's going to say a word. What do you want to do?"

Get really, really drunk was probably not the kind of thing Kiba wanted to hear, and the entire truth was something Sasuke probably wouldn't appreciate being shouted over a smoky, heavy haze of a strip-club. So, Naruto said the next best thing.

"I don't know. Is there a menu?"

"I knew it!" Lee exclaimed. "We are all going to get arrested and spend the night in jail!"

With those words, Naruto finally understood what he was getting himself into. Prostitution supposedly did not exist in Konoha; but then, the same was supposed to be true of strip-bars.

Kiba was ordering another drink. Neji and Shikamaru were both looking expectantly at Naruto so he turned to the right, where Lee was holding his head in his hands and where Sasuke was giving Naruto a different kind of look, one saying he had something on his mind so rivers and mountains brace yourselves.

"A lap dance is not against the law, as long as you don't touch the girl," Sasuke said. Lee peered at him, a hopeful expression on his face, and Kiba clapped loudly while grinning like a fool.

"That sounds perfect! And it's not even against the rules!"

_Fuck the rules_, Naruto was thinking, watching the way Sasuke's dark eyes glinted and then focused on him. _If he wants me to do it, whatever his reason, I will._ Sasuke apparently _did_ want him to do it, because he raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly, so Naruto nodded jerkily, wondering idly what he had just consented to.

Kiba, acutely unaware that this situation had turned into something between Naruto and Sasuke alone, asked eagerly, "What kind of girl do you want? I just saw one, she's . . ."

Naruto cut him off, "Brunet."

Sasuke actually laughed and got up on his feet.

"Come on, then."

Naruto stood up to follow him, but Neji got a hold of his wrist in the process.

"Are you sure you want this? You don't have to do it, and _he_" indicating Sasuke, of course, "is up to something."

_God I hope so_, Naruto thought and grinned down at Neji.

"I'm sure. Why don't you guys have another drink?"

Neji was watching him with his eyes narrowed, but he let go. Naruto turned to follow Sasuke, who was strolling across the floor, not looking concerned at all whether Naruto was following or not.

When he arrived at the immense, velvet red curtain that was like some separating door to a virtual world and peeked on the other side, Sasuke was already coming back with a short brunette in his wake.

They went to one of those benched alcoves made for these kinds of things. Sasuke pulled on Naruto's arm to get him to sit down, and then he simply leaned on the wall across from the bench. He had a very expansive view of Naruto reclining on his seat from that angle. The girl shot him an odd look. Naruto felt uncomfortable, but Sasuke gave no indication he was about to go out anytime soon, so she started the show.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes not leaving his face for a moment while he was watching the girl dance in slow, deliberate swirls of her hips. She was short and her eyes were too bright, but she knew how to dance, so Naruto enjoyed the show quite a bit knowing very well that Sasuke could see it.

Then, she made a move, some blatant insinuation about how she might use her tongue on his crotch if they had some kind of actual sexual contact. Half drunk, Naruto's body remembered he hadn't really gotten off in weeks, and he whimpered a bit. She was just straightening up again, still dancing and then Sasuke was there, above both of them, pushing her down until she fell on her knees in front of Naruto with what had to be a painful thud.

"Why don't you show us how that would look for real?"

There was no mistaking the command, not for Naruto who was wide eyed and staring up at Sasuke and not for the girl, who unzipped Naruto's pants without a word of protest. Sasuke was angry about something but also gleeful in a way, the odd mixture was clear on his face when he stepped back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto demanded, almost completely missing the first lick the girl gave to his head.

Sasuke stopped with his hand on the curtain. Naruto waited, not caring at all when the girl muttered 'freaks' under her breath. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder back at Naruto. Their eyes locked, and the entire world fell apart and sank through the floor. Then, Sasuke lowered his gaze to Naruto's swollen cock, where the girl was still exploring the territory, running her tongue around the head carefully, as if to make sure the taste of it wouldn't make her sick. His mind was too fuzzy for Naruto to feel embarrassed or self-conscious. What he actually wanted was Sasuke, Sasuke in place of this hooker, or in Naruto's place while he sucked and licked and nipped at Sasuke, whatever. Without him, this entire thing made no sense. If this insane combination was what Sasuke got off on, than that was okay with Naruto, but he was _not_ leaving.

Sasuke smirked and took a seat across from Naruto; too far away, but _there_. Naruto felt as if they had crossed some invisible line, though that must have happened when he gave his consent earlier, but he didn't - _couldn't_ - care, not when the girl's mouth closed around his erection and Sasuke's eyes fixed on his again. She was hasty and sloppy, and Sasuke was still smirking when he shook his head after Naruto winced.

"You're terrible at that," he stated, and came closer – not really within touching distance, but close enough to afford him a better view. The girl glared at him, waiting, but Sasuke said nothing else for a while. Only after he had leaned back, making himself comfortable, he added, "That doesn't mean you can stop."

Naruto agreed. A bad blowjob was still a blowjob and her mouth was hot and wet.

But when she got back to it, it was much better. It seemed like she didn't have too many selective customers, but the experience at the strip-club had obviously made her at least passable at it. Naruto appreciated it; just not enough to actually stop looking at Sasuke in order follow what she was doing.

In turn, Sasuke was not taking his eyes from Naruto's twitching penis, and the mixture of those intense eyes and the girl's wandering tongue made Naruto realize he would not last very long – he had no chance. The pressure was building in him; the pleasure was swirling around his belly and stretching dangerously close the edge.

Sasuke leaned closer, like something was pulling him. _Finally_, Naruto thought and reached out to grab his shirt. Sasuke tried to slap his hand away, but there was only so much he could do while still distracted by the girl's wet mouth sucking Naruto off.

When the weak resistance broke, Naruto half dragged Sasuke across the bench; he wasn't moving fast enough for his liking. The force was enough to make Sasuke almost fall over him. That finally made Sasuke look at Naruto, with his eyes were glazed over and his half-open and moist. It was almost too much, so Naruto grabbed his hair and yanked him closer into a kiss.

The access was granted to him without hesitation. All it took was the familiar taste and smooth, skillful way Sasuke caressed Naruto's tongue with his own, and then he was coming, hard enough not to care at all that he was now biting and not kissing.

Naruto forgot completely to give any kind of warning to the girl. She cursed and reached up to wipe off her mouth, but Sasuke, quick as a cat, moved out of Naruto's grip and slapped her hand away. She glared, but Naruto thought he saw a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, so he straightened up to give Sasuke a curious glance.

Sasuke ignored them both, and wiped her mouth with his thumb, slowly and carefully, as if not to miss a spot. He looked at his hand for a second and then licked the sperm right off his thumb, eyes closed.

Naruto could feel the girl retreating with some small, distant part of his brain that wasn't overwhelmed with what he had just witnessed. It was a thunderous reminder about Sakura, how she would never ever do a thing like this, and how much he _just didn't want her_. He reached up to grab Sasuke's hips and pulled on them until Sasuke was kneeling on one knee just beside Naruto's thigh and kissing him again. It was too deep and too wet, tasting bitter from sperm with a metallic under-taste from blood and it made Naruto feel almost ill and elated at the same time.

Sasuke's teeth were sharp and painful when they sank into Naruto's lower lip. And even though he soothed the pain away with a long lick, the spot remained sensitive and kept stinging all the way until the kiss ended, not that Naruto minded. Sasuke found Naruto's hand blindly, placed the palm of it against his very visible erection, and pressed hard, all the while remaining silent. The sensation was surprisingly pleasant and familiar in a strange sort of way – like a mirror reflection, only in 3D. Realizing that he actually knew what to do, because this was not unexplored territory, Naruto moved Sasuke's hand away and unzipped his pants.

Sasuke let him, leaning on the backrest of the bench. He was quiet – painfully so; the music in the background was a hypnotizing buzz and not actual noise. It was not a surprise that it didn't last very long, and when Sasuke came, he was still silent.

Naruto did not feel hazy any longer; everything had sped up as if the entire escapade behind the curtain had been in slow motion. He wasn't feeling guilty about it. Thinking about it later, he would come to the conclusion that release from the guilt had not come with sex, but with admitting to himself that Sakura was not what he wanted and that he did not really love her. For now, Naruto only knew he was feeling light and good and maybe a bit repulsed by the fake leather of the seat, and that it was all okay, or on it's way there, at least.

"Need me to hold your hand when you tell her?" Sasuke said finally, almost startling Naruto. What he was actually saying was that he was not about to let Naruto not tell her this time, which made Naruto feel even better for some reason.

He thought he probably wouldn't have problems now, though. The lying thing had never worked out for him before and he wasn't about to continue with it, but he gave Sasuke a glare anyway.

"No." Naruto answered digging out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. "But, zipping up your pants might help with the awkward noises I am about to start stuttering into the phone."

Sasuke sat back, leaning one arm over the edge of the backrest, very deliberately not zipping up his pants. Naruto thought about how much he looked like a big cat and how very obviously he was begging to be snuggled and cuddled and drawn into Naruto's bed. The phone on the other end of the connection was ringing before Naruto was aware that he had pressed any keys.

"Hey!" Sakura answered. "Aren't you at . . ."

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted and then stopped. He hadn't thought this through. What was he supposed to say? '_We can't get married; I just had a weird sexual experience with a prostitute that convinced me I'm kind of in love with your old crush? _That sounded efficient except he did not really want to hurt Sakura. This entire fiasco had been his fault, and she should at least be spared _those _details.

Then, there was a hand on his thigh, warm and firm and not very gentle, but it _was_ Sasuke, after all. Naruto decided that saying only the first part would have to suffice for now. "We can't get married."

There was a prolonged silence on the other side of the line. Naruto hoped she wouldn't say or do anything that could hurt them both, and wondered with a disconnected part of his mind what the guys were doing in the front of the club.

Then Sakura asked offhandedly, "Is this because of my mother?"

* * *


End file.
